Architect's Digest
Blahblah, Wiley and Sons, etc. Not just architecture, but everything concerned with the below. Please see User_blog:Arathorstories/Wiley_and_Sons for questions or concerns. Wood Whitestone oak, resistant to pressure and heat, is a perennial favourite of not only miners and engineers, but the Paladin orders. An exotic wood of uncertain provenance, it is costly, but its extraordinary resistance to heat makes it worth the money for any using it in high-stress environments.Jordan's Weapon Notes Sandalwood, in use for ornamental work by the Kaldorei.Delicate Music Box Lacquered wood in Pandaren spears.Spear of Xuen Bamboo in PandariaUmbrella of Chi-ji, turned into paper, used for construction Ebony, used for drinking vessels in PandariaTwin Stein Set. The rare 'Holyoak', the only material of which the churches of the antebellum Kingdom of Azeroth were built of. WC1 Manual Northeron ironwood, used for ballistae spans.WC2 Manual Spruce from Dustwallow is unsuited to serious uses.Cycle of Hatred Mundane oak may be found in StranglethornLegends, Volume One, Hearthglen Of Blood and Honour, the HinterlandsLands of Conflict, greatoak in the ElwynnThe Last Guardian. Crystallized in Crystalsong Forest. Utilized in Dwarven constructions.Jade Hunters Satinwood trees in Elwynn.The Last Guardian Maple may be found in the HinterlandsLands of Conflict Cedar in the Grizzly HillsQuest: Local Support, or at least used by them. Elwynn.The Last Guardian Elms in Redridge.Campaign Setting Also pines.Lands of Conflict/ Great pine forests in Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, Alterac.Lands of Conflict The great silverbarks of Silverpine, too.Lands of Conflict Pines, or a related species, were found on pre-collapse Draenor.Rise of the Horde Daggercap Bay.Arthas novel Grizzly Hills on the whole (Shocker!)Lands of Mystery. Darkwood, as strong as ironMAgic and Mayhem may come from Tol Barad's 'Darkwood' forest. But probably not. Hydrobarks, natives to the various riverbanks of the world, offer unique properties suited to the creation of the hydrocanesMore Magic and Mayhem, staves of great value to sailors. Now largely extinct, the precious Brightwood tree may still be found in areas of Hyjal. Their wood is not their most valuable part - rather, their silvery bark may be alchemically treated to be as strong as iron.More Magic and Mayhem Hickory shortbows in Durotar.Quest: Securing the Line The crystalized and magically charged woods of Crystalsong Forest repel death and decaying things, and as such is of great architectural use.Quest: The Stone That Started A Revolution Cherry trees in Jade Forest.Quest: Envoy of the Alliance Possibly also, as a result, the fruits. Rosewood in Jade Forest, in use by the Jinyu. Quest: The Elder's Instruments While not strictly speaking a wood, rattan cane in the Jade Forest.Quest: A Proper Weapon Walnut in Jade Forest. Quest: A Proper Weapon Cypress on the Wandering Isle.Quest for Pandaria Stone Alabaster has seen use both decorating the spires of Capital CityWC2 Manual and as a material for carving small statuettes by the Wildhammer dwarves.Stone Gryphon Also used in Bael ModanHorde Player's Guide Glazed clay tiles were in use on DraenorTile of Glazed Clay, with a wide variety of pigments available. Despite the common opinion of the Orcs as brutish savages, their pre-collapse Draenic society was one of sophisticated craftsmanship and tribal interrelations. Clay statuary and tile among the Tol'vir. Cat Statue with Emerald Eyes Soapstone in use by the Tol'vir for decorative purposes.Soapstone Scarab Necklace Jade. Pandaria. All that needs saying there, really. Titans too! Horde Player's Guide The vast terracotta armies of the Mogu.Terracotta Arm White marble floor in Lordaeron's palace.Day of the Dragon Also used for the Temple of Suramar and its other buildings (usually painted with vibrant paints)War of the Ancients. Used in the Elven ruins of Shandaral, where it has become enchanted by proxy. Quest: The Stone That Started A Revolution Thalassian architecture.Paragons Stormwind's palace.Varian short story Granite from the Alterac Mountains, including Darrow Hill.Quest: A King's Tribue (2) Redridge range and KarazhanThe Last Guardian. Used for Trollbane Keep.Tides of Darkness Found wherever Black Rook Hold was. Mountains around Gnomeregan.Mekkatorque short storyIt and other igneous rocks for Azjol'nerubLands of Mystery. Found in the Storm Peaks - or at least Fjorn's Anvil.Quest: Mending Fences Utilized in Lordaeron's palaceGenn shortand Booty Bay's statueQuest for Pandaria Limestone and gypsum in the central barrens. Horde Player's Guide The Blasted Lands is rich in red clays.Campaign Setting Obsidian in Ahn'qiraj, Blackrock SpireLands of Conflict, Nagrand Obsidian Warbeads Sandstone in the Thousand Needles.Campaign SettingRazorwind CanyonGarrosh Short Story. Slate roofing tiles in StormwindThe Last Guardian. Some kind of tile for Gilnean roofs in the capital, possibly slate.Genn short story Cement, while not a stone, has been in use by the Goblins for architectural purposes since before the Second War.Gallywix short story Dolomite, hematite, cinnabar, and rosequartz in the Stonecore. Basalt, found in Azshara (or at least on the body of Balboa. Yes, Rocky Basalt on Balboa.) Shale, found in the North-West range of Dun Morogh.Mekkatorque short story While of limited use architecturally, chalk can be found in Northrend, utilized by the Wolvar tribes. Other Mudbricks and adobe in Zul'farrak.Lands of Mystery